


I want to deliver the melody of stars flying across the night sky

by Lilyfloral



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Fluff, Fluff everywhere, M/M, Mamma Steve, One Big Happy Family, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter and Morgan are Tony and Steve biological kids, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, dad tony, meteor showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyfloral/pseuds/Lilyfloral
Summary: Steve and Tony spend the night out watching the meteor shower with their kids.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	I want to deliver the melody of stars flying across the night sky

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest this was a result of music and my own personal love for stars and space. As well as taking a break from writing angst because I do enjoy fluffy things, so here we are. 
> 
> In this fic Peter and Morgan are Steve and Tony's biological kids. There is mentions of Steve's past pregnancy which is why he's mom, plus I love mamma Steve :D 
> 
> Author has sadly never seen a meteor shower before :c  
> I did google things, please excuse any wrong info.
> 
> Enjoy this fluffiness in these hard times and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.s please forgive any spelling errors, I'm my own beta reader and wrote this at like 1am after work lol

"Dad! we've been out here for hours and nothing has happened and I'm freezing!" Peter wined pulling on Tony's sleve for the 3rd time in about 5 minutes. 

Tony sighed and looked up at his eight year old son who's lip was formed into a pout with his arms crossed, looking very unhappy. Peter's ears were red from the cold as he insisted he would be fine.Tony scowled at his son who brought it right back, he definitely got his stubborn streak from Steve who was laying on his chair with Morgan- the angel, laying on his chest eye's looking up at the starry black sky, her eye's shining.

"Dad!" 

Sighing again, louder this time, Tony sat up in his chair beckoning Peter over with his finger thanking the heavens when his son actually listened and walked in front of hid dads chair, arms still crossed in a pout. 

Reaching down to the bag beside his chair he pulled out a beanie and placed it on Peter's head ignoring his squak of suprise. Before they left the house Peter said over and over again he didn't need a hat or earmuffs he would be fine, before any of his parents could place it on his head he was out the door. Steve, knowing how stubborn Peter was and how cold it was outside knew he would need something and grabbed a black beanie and put it in Tony's bag along with some snacks and water bottles, smiling. 

'Thank god for him' Tony though looking up at his son when he wined again and raised an eyebrow "What? you're warmer know aren't you?" 

Peter didn't answer and instead placed himself in his father's lap as Tony let out a grunt. He bit his lip to keep from disturbing Steve and Morgan when Peter rotated himself so that he was siting on his dad's lap, legs dangling above the ground. 

He sighed for what he though was the millionth time but though he could FINALLY relax before the showed started believing Peter was done complaing, he was wrong. As soon as he closed his eye a voice interrupted him. 

"Why are we out here on the top of this hill so far away from our house we had to drive? It's December and i'm cold!"

At least it was a vaild question this time...even if they'd only been out here for 15 minutes and they'd exlained it about 10 times. So, never mind it wasn't vaid at all. 

"Pete me and your mom explained it to you, we're out here because tonight's the meteor shower and your mom and Morgan wanted to see it, so did I" 

"I-I know but I don't know what that is and why we have to be outside in December on this hill, why can't we watch it from inside or something?" 

He brought his head up and ruffled Peter's hair who turned around the glare at his father causing Tony to laugh a little, that was a Stark-Rogers look right there. 

"Pete It's a really good opportunity to see something like this okay? I know it's hard to sit out here because you're young and it's late but your mamma loves the stars, you want him to be happy right?"

A nod

"then this is an amazing opportunity to have, family bonding time, these don't happen everyday okay? We're lucky to have a wonderful place to watch this, I know it's lame right now, but any minute now the sky will light up you you'll see metors come down one after the other! It'll be amazing okay?"

Peter though for a second and then nodded, relaxing in his dad's arms as he wrapped them around him. "Okay, why do they happen again?"

"They happen when the earth passes though the path of a comet, once this happens bits of comet debies, very small lots no bigger than gains of sand, create streaks of light in the night sky as they burn up in the atmosphere. The bits of debris that enter Earth's atmosphere are meteors"

Tony's explained this many times, but Peter's always so intrigued, Tony thinks he's gonna grow up to be a genious like him. They start blabbing about space and loose track of time until a cry of "Mamma!" from Morgan catches their attention 

They both look over a Morgan, no longer sitting on Steve lap but instead she's standing on the grass atop of the hill her eye's shining so brighty. 

Tony hear's Peter gasp loudy and before he knows it, he's off his father's lap running and standing beside his sister watching the sky.

Tony get outta his chair, turning his head towards the sky and smiles. 

The shower has started and it's gorgeous. 

Among the stary sky there's streaks of white lighting up the sky, the meteors are amazing, juging by Peter and Morgan who've settled on the blanket on the ground and there colletive gasps, they also think so.

He looks over at his husband and falls in love with him all over again, he's sitting up starting at the sky, hand over his mouth fresh tears in his eyes. Tony knows how lucky he is, Steve never though he'd have a life like this, there relationship was rocky at first, but they've been married for over 9 years and have two wonderful childen, and eight year old son and four year old daughter. They'd talked about kids but never though it would happen since Tony though he'd be a horrible father like his own, but once they found out Steve was a carrier it changed everything. The pregnacy was hard on Steve but it was worth it a hundered precent, they both had rough childhoods, but they have a wonderful family and wonderful kids. 

He's so lucky. So very lucky 

He's broken outta his reverie by this kids calling out "Mamma!" and "Dad! come join us!" He looks over at his husband who looks over at him and smiles, Tony returing it. 

They both get outta there chairs, meet up, holding hands walking over to the blanket Peter and Morgan are sitting on.

They meet up with the kids, sitting on the blanket as Peter and Morgan stuffle closer to them. Pete and Morgan sit beside each other behind there parents as Tony hooks an arm around Peter as Steve does the same with Morgan. 

"I love you Maguna" Tony whispers laughing as Peter looks up at him frowing "I love you too underoos" 

Soft "We love you too dad" comes from the kids as Tony reaches behind them and grabs the extra blanket, covering his family from the cold. 

"We love you guys, so much..you mean the world to me and your dad" Steve whispers 

"Love you too mamma" Peter returns as Morgan looks up at both her parents and smiles 

"I love you 3000" 

Tony laughs as Steve chuckles softly 

"Wow" Tony smiles as her "3000 that's crazy. Go watch the shower with your bother, they only come around 30 times a year y'know" 

Morgan gasps are turns back around to watch the sky, like she forgot it was there or something.

Tony turns to Steve as his husband does the same, smiling at each other going in for a quick kiss 

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me..thank for you everything" 

"Thanks for providing me with a wonderful family, I love you Steve"

"I love you too Tony" Steve returns laying his head on Tony's shouder, watching the sky.

Yup. He's lucky alright.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! I hope you all enjoyed and I'm not a horrible writer haha..
> 
> It was nice to write some fluff, made me feel all happy inside :D
> 
> I hope you're all safe during these trying times and I hope you have a wonderful day and thank you for reading!
> 
> My Tumblr's Lilyflorals if you wanna hang out or cry about Stony and marvel!


End file.
